candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 September 2015
02:21 hi 02:30 hi 02:31 hi 02:33 I made the 6th level on my fanon 05:01 Hey Cassu 05:14 Hey. Michael. Can you come to the"you know what" wiki chat 05:15 why arent you responding? 05:18 Bee 05:19 What are you talking about 05:20 Bee??? 05:21 Come to Bumblebees adventues chat 05:21 *adventures 05:21 I am there 05:21 okay 05:47 o/ 05:48 hi 05:49 hey 05:50 Hi 05:58 Hey Elsa 05:58 Do you want to sign up for the CCSW games? 05:58 Do you want? 06:03 Elsa??? 06:03 ? 06:06 06:06 Do you want to sign up for the CCSW games? 06:07 It'll become a big hit 06:11 HI 06:11 o/ 06:11 hi 06:11 im a raptor 06:12 CONGRATULATIONS, SOLSTICE!!!! 06:14 Which is the first level after 606 to contain no blockers? 06:17 hey 06:17 Candy Kingdom? who renamed it? 06:17 o/ 06:17 Hi Flockky. 06:17 Great job Solstice, Love Rain sounds unfamiliar to me. 06:18 Thread:242961 Why does nobody participate in this game? 06:18 Did not highlight. 06:19 Highlight it! 06:19 And also highlight The Tupo Game 06:19 There aren't many ideas for similar games actually. 06:20 We should slowly held some wiki games. 06:20 read the "About the object" carefully 06:20 YES 06:21 I don't think if wiki games should be highlighted, highlighting should only be used on important events that deserve attention from everyone. 06:21 ^ 06:22 But Solstice, this hilight will be for temporary, at least for 5 minutes. 06:22 hey 06:22 o/ 06:22 Up to you guys. 06:22 Hi 06:22 I don't want Michael to be, I think dramaing again. 06:23 Ok 06:23 solstice check PM 06:23 CC is a SINGER!?! 06:24 Hi 06:25 He is a singer??? 06:25 WHAT 06:25 A famous guy contributes to this wikia 06:25 I dont think so 06:26 If he is a singer then he would have the authenticated rank? 06:26 Why do you think Elsa is a singer, Michael? 06:26 I knew he sings. 06:26 Flockky 06:27 Saw your pm 06:28 some people wish to keep their identity a secret. 06:29 Im noticing something if CC asks flockky to go to fb chat he uses my screaming thread 06:30 screaming thread? 06:32 Brb. Gonna play 1232 and upload some note images. 06:33 Thread:260048#8 06:33 Screming thread 06:35 My pokemon is... 06:35 Arceus 06:35 Because I want to be extremely powerful 06:36 Alright, I am here. 06:36 Hey Samurott Chaney 06:36 Hi. 06:36 My pokemon is... 06:36 Arceus! 06:36 Because I want to be extremely powerful. 06:36 Which Pokemon are you? 06:37 (Exception for CC and Chaney) 06:37 I'm probably a Marowak? 06:37 Hi Jakub. 06:37 hi Chaynee and Jakub 06:37 o/ Jakun 06:37 *Jakub 06:37 "Lavender Town tune plays from nowhere" 06:37 LOL 06:37 Hi Jakub 06:38 Jakub is an Emolga. 06:38 http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:039Jigglypuff.png Jigglypuff is so cute :) 06:38 o/ 06:38 o/ Sponge 06:38 Hi jakub, chaney, spongebob 06:38 " ~Welcome to the Candy Kingdom~ " 06:38 Hi Spongebob 06:39 Well, that's new. 06:39 Ya it's new 06:39 ZOMG 11 people on Chat 06:39 There is 12. 06:39 Zeppelin of Mighty Garguantaness? I forgot the term. 06:39 Is it from BTD? 06:39 12? 06:39 *11 06:39 11. 06:40 *11 06:40 There is 9. 06:40 But 2 gone crushin. 06:40 :O 06:40 XD 06:40 Total: 11 06:40 I'll be gone crushin as well. 06:40 NO 06:41 No? 06:41 ? 06:41 Because 06:41 Who wants to 06:42 Help me out on Bumblebee's Adventures Wiki? 06:42 eat? 06:42 *What? 06:42 Oh that wiki. :P 06:42 Who wants to join that wiki: 06:43 I'm on that chat. 06:43 Ok 06:43 Hey Lenora. o/ 06:43 Hi Lenora. 06:43 Hey 06:43 Long tome no see 06:43 o/ 06:43 * Jakub1998 grabs a toothstick and picks his teeth 06:43 Hi Lenora 06:43 now 12 people. 06:44 Damn piece of meat. 06:44 I beat 762 some days ago, finally after FIVE months 06:44 Congrats! :D 06:44 Wow! o.o 06:44 Ok 06:45 Now I am on 773 06:45 Congrats. 06:45 By the way 06:45 762 didn't take me as much as 461 >.< 06:45 461 took me SIX months 06:45 Wow! 06:45 Six months! 06:45 and at least 600 tries 06:46 o.o 06:46 600?! 06:46 100 try per month? :P 06:46 Reminds me of one of my friends, who was also stuck on 461 for 6 months! o.o 06:46 Seems so :D 06:46 Wow Chaney o.o 06:46 What! My friends also stuck on 461 for 6 months! o.o 06:46 He doesn't remember how much it took him. 06:46 o.o 06:47 By the way 06:47 He says around 437. 06:47 437 tries on 461? 06:47 Yes. 06:47 I have german ancestry 06:47 BTW 06:47 My great great great Grandfather was a NAZI SOLDIER! O.O 06:47 OK? 06:48 I had to get my ear sticthed on Tuesday :/ 06:48 *stitched 06:50 Some dog bit me in my ear O_O 06:51 Ouch! o.o 06:52 It hurt like hell 06:52 Now dead 06:52 The chat is not dead yet 06:52 It was a while ago 06:52 By the way that dog had to be sot 06:53 *shot 06:53 NRN spoke ALL CAPS in my PM -_- 06:53 I don't know why it attacked me :/ 06:53 * Flockky II prays to earn a coco wheel booster in the daily booster wheel 06:53 Yes 06:54 Coconut Wheel? 06:54 Wow, why striped+wrapped booster? -__- 06:54 I hate that 06:54 I haven't get Jackpot until now. 06:55 I got a jelly fish 06:55 Lollipop 06:55 STOP CHEATING WILL YOU? 06:55 Said NRN 06:55 In PM 06:55 He yelled at me 06:56 Nrn, chill. 06:56 Talk to him without signs of yelling. 06:56 Could someone count days to Feb 17 for me? 06:56 Stop cheating on user of the month 06:57 Michael, please. Stop. Stop. Stop cheating. How come rose will cheat? He's tot'lly a good user around. 06:57 Flockky I screenshot the pm and sent on fb 06:57 To who's FB 06:58 to a group, I think. 06:58 I agree with what nrn said 06:59 "you cannot decide who others vote" 07:01 hi 07:01 Thread:271738 07:01 Vote please. 07:01 That's an interesting topic changer. 07:01 The Gatling Pea 07:01 hi 07:02 Hi 07:03 I'm blue the raptor 07:04 I eat rats 07:04 okay you are the velociraptor, I'm wrong saying it as lizard :P 07:04 and vandals 07:04 and odus 07:06 if there are many odus, they are oduses or odi :P 07:06 Or Odin 07:06 Wonder where odus goes when he falls off either side of the moon scale? 07:06 Its Odii 07:06 I eat him 07:07 Or Oduss 07:07 Odus is sudo spelt backwards 07:07 sudo Lel 07:07 /sudo 07:07 (sudo) 07:09 We should make it an emoction 07:09 :D 07:09 07:09 (odus) 07:10 I thought it didnt work 07:26 They are just quiet 07:26 *chomps* I eat a lot of odus every day 07:26 O_O 07:26 You are eating ODUS?! O_O 07:26 brb 07:30 Wanna cook him? 07:33 LOL 07:33 You would freeze him Elsa XD 07:33 (rofl) 07:38 I wonder one thing. 07:38 How can one be single and have a 21 years old girlfriend -_- 07:39 WTH Jakub? 07:39 Ask Gumdramon Ryuenji :/ 07:42 That doesn't make any sense 07:43 Either he is single, or he has a 21 years old girlfriend 07:55 G2g 07:58 back 07:59 brb again. :P 08:02 LOL XD 08:05 hello 08:06 Uhh.. Hi? 08:06 Don't tell me this is another sock puppet... 08:09 I hope so. 08:11 He is NOT a sock 08:12 How do you know, 08:12 *? 08:14 Hello? 08:14 Anyone here? 08:14 Meep meep. 08:14 Ugh, the chat takes forever to load. 08:15 I go to go. :/ 08:15 Bye, Jakub. 08:15 Hello It's a Sin. 08:15 A wild lag appeared! 08:17 Back 08:17 Chaney, check Facebook. 08:17 Where did everybody learn about ? 08:17 :( 08:18 Done. 08:18 Where did everybody learn about User of the Month's big drama 08:19 Chat, comments...? 08:20 WHO TOLD THAT? 08:20 I want everything CONFIDENTIAL 08:22 ... 08:22 I am speechless. 08:23 Level 50 sucks -_- 08:24 Hi bumblebee. 08:24 Hello Bumblebee. 08:24 Level 1232 sucks. 43rd try so far. 08:24 hey 08:24 hi Storm and Bumblebee 08:24 Hey guys 08:24 Hi. 08:25 Im waiting for more guesses on Guess the person round 1 08:25 Also saying hi to It's a sin 08:25 Hi Storm 08:26 Hi Bumblebee. 08:27 Hi Brian. 08:27 Hello there Storm. 08:27 Hi Catmaniac. Hi It's a Sin. 08:27 Catmaniac? :D 08:28 Yes, because Chaney has a few cats. 08:28 Okay :D 08:28 Yesterday, I have been scratched by one -__- 08:29 I will never cut Georgia's claws again -__- 08:31 Is it even allowed? 08:32 hi 08:33 Hi there. 08:33 Hi Thegreat 08:34 I keep forgetting the text of my role :( 08:35 Primetime's and Wildones' names are invisible! O.O 08:35 ? 08:36 Yes. Not kidding. 08:36 anyone coming to my game 08:36 Where are they invisible? 08:37 wtf? 08:37 Idk 08:37 Do not cuss, BlazeRush-. 08:37 *. 08:37 yeah ok 08:37 Look, i hate candy crush 08:37 I saw your profanity in comments. 08:37 why am i here 08:37 well im leaving 08:37 I don't know. 08:37 ... 08:37 uh-oh 08:37 Message Wall:Catinthedark Primetime's name is INVISIBLE 08:38 ok ill stop 08:38 Look at primetime's thread 08:38 uh...imma go to bloons 08:38 not 08:38 yay 08:38 wb Elsa 08:38 Then you have a glitch :/ 08:38 BlazeRush 08:39 do you play bloons games? 08:39 Summary of why I was removing 08:39 08:39 Hey Cat! My responses were kind of choppy on my wall, so I wanted to summarize everything onto one message. 08:39 I can see Primetime's name 08:39 Primetime 08:40 It's hard to play in theather :( 08:40 What happened to his Colours 08:40 "Summary of why I was removing 08:40 3primetime3 08:40 Hey Cat! My responses were kind of choppy on my wall, so I wanted to summarize everything onto one message." 08:40 I can see his name. Can you provide a screenshot about it? 08:41 I can't because of a screenshot glitch 08:41 (orly) 08:41 (yarly) 08:41 How come? 08:42 Glitch: 08:42 Jakub has over 400 K on Level 14! o.o 08:43 When I screenshot it, I turns out to be a black screen 08:44 And also 08:44 When I see the stuff 08:44 On his user stuff 08:44 It says this 08:44 P of 08:44 M ssag Wall 08:44 B og 08:44 Con bu on 08:44 I am not inventing. 08:45 anyone posted on by blog yet 08:45 Level 1206#comm-271754 Wow, he should take a grip! o.o 08:46 did snyone read my comment 08:50 o.o 08:50 Hufun may be one of the detrimntals 08:50 I know right :/ 08:50 User blog:Bumblebee the transformer/Guess the Person - Round 1 08:50 Hi Ed 08:51 these designers of graphics of candy crush saga are so funny 08:51 ? 08:51 huh? why? 08:51 did you notice color bomb + wrapped makes color bomb throb like a penis during erection 08:51 -____- 08:51 -__- 08:51 -__- 08:51 Wow. 08:52 Just wow. 08:52 What Chaney? 08:52 Why don't you read the chat rules first? 08:52 I am not even kidding 08:52 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat Rules 08:52 who cares about rules these are for babies 08:52 Goodbye then. 08:52 Nobody cares. 08:53 Doesn't care about rules. So, he has one week to do it. 08:54 Who doesn't care about rules, is a detrimental user/troll/sockpuppet. 08:54 Chaney 08:54 You got it. 08:54 Yes? 08:55 You got it, Sin. 08:55 why the p-word has emote? -__- 08:55 Ask Elsa, I didn't add that. 08:55 Okay. 08:57 Should I change my name after Christmas? 09:26 Oshawotts, Dewotts, Samurotts = Otts. 09:26 (rofl) 09:26 LEL 09:26 Three Idi-otts? xD Sorry I may be teasing them 09:27 -___- 09:27 Flockky! 09:27 * ChaneyTheSamurott hits Flockky with Ice Beam 09:27 Idi-otts? :? 09:27 Oh :P 09:27 Wait... what? 09:28 Anyway, I am just....expressing if it do fits 09:28 It doesn't. 09:28 Oh well. 09:28 I pronounce Hufun as "You Fun" :P 09:29 Me too :D 09:30 My chat has crashed. 09:30 And you pronounce it correct, Flockky! :) 09:31 Yay! 09:31 You were fun to talk. 09:31 :P 09:31 LOL :D 09:31 in the future. 09:31 It's a sin got it also correctly 09:31 Great! 09:32 Pronouncing, huh. 09:32 or Future PercyTheShinySamurott :P 09:32 09:32 Any idea? :? 09:32 This happened to me too! :( 09:32 :? 09:32 Hufun 09:32 brb 09:32 what level in CCS? 09:33 1232 Reality, Dreamworld 208 or 209. 09:33 I am stuck in 1232 reality as well. 09:33 I don't play Dreamworld, because it sucks. 09:33 o.o 09:33 Same! 09:33 that's why I stopped at 174 DW :P 09:33 LOL :D 09:33 o.o 09:34 Finally I completed 665. 09:34 I WILL NEVER COMPLETE ONE OF THAT LEVELS AGAIN! -__- 09:34 I am getting a haircut on Monday. :| 09:34 Why :| ? 09:34 Are you going to be bald? 09:34 Especially f******** 289 DW. -__- 09:34 Because I don't like haircuts. 09:35 Same. 09:35 289 DW sucks. 09:35 ^ 09:35 I have pretty long hair. Even when I am a male. 09:35 289 DW made me crash my computer. 09:35 :O 09:35 o.o 09:35 09:35 Any idea guys? 09:35 Lollipop hammer? 09:35 It needs to be finished lel 09:36 Lollipop hammer in where 09:36 You don't have any? 09:36 I have one 09:36 Buy more moves! 09:36 Use it? 09:36 I tried to hammer in the bottom once in my 12th try, and it didn't work to bring down the ingredient -__ 09:37 so in conclusion, the ingredient must be placed to where it spawns and brought down by teleporting. 09:37 Throw the cherry into the trash! 09:37 Lel! (rofl) 09:37 (rofl) 09:37 (rofl) 09:37 or Throw the cherry by wrapped+wrapped combo! 09:38 I tried my cherry disappears once in that level 09:38 * It's a Sin grabs Flockky's cherry and eats it :P 09:38 Done :D 09:38 o.o 09:38 (rofl) 09:38 Or throw it to flockky's clothes! 09:38 My bad, it's not my cherry 09:38 then who owns that cherry? 09:38 King? 09:38 Tiffi? 09:38 And then It's a sin eat it! 09:39 Is that cherry has expired? o.o 09:39 Mr. Toffee? 09:39 Cherry Baroness? 09:39 * It's a Sin spits out a worm 09:39 Ewww.... 09:39 That cherry contains worms! o.o 09:39 Flockky, the king of Cherryland? 09:39 (rofl) 09:39 I don't think so. 09:39 :S 09:39 Worms? 09:40 Yes! 09:40 Worms own them level 09:40 *lel 09:40 I'm sure Flockky, the king of Cherryland haves that cherry! :O 09:42 * Flockky II jumps for joy 09:42 WB NRN 09:42 * Flockky II jumped the cherry to bring it down 09:42 * It's a Sin steals a hazelnut 09:42 Hazelnut from Level 17 anyone? :D 09:42 nope 09:43 At first I call them Onions xD 09:43 (ROFL) 09:43 Onion is not sweet. 09:43 09:43 Onions?! (rofl) 09:43 Yay, I did not use boosters 09:43 You complete it?! o.o 09:44 Yeah, without boosters! 09:44 You have a lollipop hammer? 09:44 I didn't use it 09:44 Nice! 09:44 I thought I have to use free switch since the ingredient is not in the right position 09:44 but because of orange matches I canswitch it ahead o.o 09:44 o.o 09:44 Uhhh... 09:44 -___- 09:44 (rofl) 09:45 I'm sorry I really find that name funny 09:45 Hello :P 09:45 Obviously it's you,.... 09:45 because of the :P 09:45 Huh? 09:46 Páskys, for sure. 09:46 Who else could that be. -___- 09:46 oops 09:46 ? 09:46 He banned Hufun instead... 09:55 Bimb is still allowed right? 09:56 @Flockky: Yep. 09:56 @NRN: Okay. 09:56 Bimb is no longer banned. 09:56 But b*mbo should be banned. 09:56 Murica is not banned, like lefty said, right? 09:56 Murica is another term for America, right? 09:56 That one is allowed. 09:57 Yes. 09:57 Emma said it is an insult. 09:57 I don't think so :/ 09:57 ^ 09:57 It is not. 09:57 It is only a slang name for America. 09:58 BRB, dinner. 09:58 NRN check FB 09:58 What he is gone? :? 09:58 So, Hufun is somewhere from Asia, I guess. 09:58 I live in UTC/UTC+1. 10:00 I live in GMT+07:05 10:00 *00 10:00 Probably 10:00 UTC-4 here. 10:01 *UTC 10:01 GMT is same as UTC, I think. 10:01 I hate ads -_- 10:01 ^ 10:01 Same. 10:02 3 MINUTE AD, I CAN'T SKIP IT AND THE WORST IS: It is in front of 48 seconds long video -__- 10:02 They are annoying. 10:02 -___- 10:02 -____- 10:02 I don't trust Adblock. 10:02 I have had virus in it once! o.o 10:03 o.o 10:03 I never use Adblock in blocking ads. 10:04 But it looks infectious. 10:04 It is! 10:04 I just have been greeted "Hi sis" -___- 10:05 I am a dude. -_______- 10:05 -______________- 10:05 -________________________________________________- 10:06 I use NoAdsAllowed. to block ads 10:07 NoAdsAllowed? 10:07 I never heard of that one :/ 10:07 My dad buy that program on a store. 10:07 And put it on my computer. 10:08 By the way, I hate some people from our city. 10:08 why? 10:08 they are bringing ads to your computer? xD 10:08 x D 10:08 They were so LOUD yesterday at 10 PM! 10:09 o.o why? 10:09 I don't freaking know. 10:09 I am so mad, because they woke up even my little cousin :( 10:09 I'm still using Adblock Plus 10:09 oh. 10:10 She is only 2, turning 3 next July. 10:10 July 26, 2013 is her date of birth. 10:11 :O so obviously, she's little :P 10:11 Yeah. 10:11 Is it male or female? 10:11 Female. (fp animation) 10:26 1968 edits! o.o 10:27 1968 - 5 = my dad's year of bith. 10:27 *birth 10:28 1963? 10:28 At what month and day? 10:29 July 4. 10:29 o.o My dad was born in July 5, 1963. o.o 10:31 Wow! 10:31 And mom? 10:32 Actually, my mom was born in July 6, 1963! One day younger than my dad! o.o 10:32 Wow! o.o 10:32 My mother: 10:32 Nov 15, 1967 - Oct 5, 1999 :( 10:33 My mother July 6, 1963 - September 25, 2015 :( 10:33 Huh? :( 10:33 *11 10:33 What happened? :( 10:33 *2009 10:34 She have a car accident. :( 10:34 Mine had a cancer :( 10:34 At least I can't get the same as her... 10:34 At least, I have a stepmother. :/ 10:35 I don't :/ 10:35 My dad is currently in the hospital. :/ 10:36 My dad is currently in the living room, talking to my sister. 10:37 And will come out possibly tomorrow. 10:37 My sister is sending video call from the hospital. 10:37 With my stepmother. 10:38 I'm alone in my home. 10:39 GTG. 10:39 I hate when Gordon (a kitten) keeps stepping on my keyboard :/ 10:43 Has anyone ever had mashed potatoes with sugar? -___- 10:44 Ewww! -____- 10:45 My mother said she was eating lunch with my dad at our neighbours and they had MASHED POTATOESWITH SUGAR! 10:45 What 10:45 The 10:45 Hell? 10:54 Gtg, bye! 10:54 Bye. 11:12 I just saw Special:BlockList. Is it true that Fiona was here an HOUR ago? 11:15 Hi 11:16 Yes. 11:16 Hi BTD and Yogeeta. 11:16 This is unfortunate 11:16 With Fiona here 11:17 Making useless edits/vandalism 11:17 People should stop highlighting unimportant threads 11:18 What do you mean? 11:18 Thread:270705 11:18 ^Highlighted thread 11:19 I actually almost see it as a form of abusing admin powers 11:20 If you're an admin, you can just make it so everyone sees your thread. 11:20 My internet's haywire. See you in 10 minutes 11:27 But wait a minute-While I was gone, Kool vandalised the wiki!-User:Btd456Creeper 11:27 Wat 11:28 uwotm8 11:28 That vandalism has been revereted 11:28 ty 11:28 *revereted 11:28 lel 11:29 Now he will be permablocked 11:29 I'm going to try and beat Level 125 again 11:29 bai 11:30 ROFL 11:30 KING IS SUPPORTING RED CROSS? 11:30 NICE ONE KING 11:31 LEL 11:31 YOU STILL ARENT GETTING MY MINEY 11:31 MONEY* 11:31 NICE TRY 11:31 back 11:31 O_O 11:32 User:FartyBird 11:32 -__- 11:32 Did you see that Kool Mohd made another attack? 11:33 not yet. link pls 11:33 User:Btd456Creeper See its history 11:36 -__- 11:37 brb. 01:10 Ugh 01:10 -_- 01:10 Crap wifi (I mean by Free Wifi) -.- 01:10 ... 01:18 Yeah :/ 01:51 Hi Richard. 01:51 * Storm2 purrs 01:52 * ChaneyTheSamurott pets Richard 01:52 * Storm2 rubs against Chaney's legs while purring 01:54 Hehe, good boy. 01:54 Hi NRN 01:56 * ChaneyTheSamurott handles Richard some catnip :P 01:56 * Richard goes berserk 01:58 (rofl) 02:04 * Storm2 works on his song 02:05 Hey 02:05 ... 02:06 What's happening 02:07 Nothing much. 02:07 I missed one user here :( 02:07 Hi wither and Flockky, by the way. 02:07 Brb :/ 02:07 Hi Wither. 02:09 Lucky you, The idiots on the floor above me are making a HUGE racket. Me and my room mate cant do anything about it because their room is locked and they're playing really load music 02:09 *loud 02:09 Hey 02:09 Hi. 02:09 Hi Bp. 02:09 What's the bot do? 02:09 He logs the chat. 02:10 It's changed to "Welcome to the Candy Kingdom" instead of "... has joined the chat." 02:10 Yeah. 02:10 Yeah. 02:10 Jinx 02:10 testing 02:11 Arrgh... that music... gtg 02:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_727_(CCR) 02:13 Hard or Very Hard. 02:13 Ugh the dreaded metal box... 02:13 Because of THESE BOXES, 02:14 Hi Solstice. 02:15 Hi Solstice. 02:15 Hi 02:15 Place VH for level 727. 02:16 In my fanon. 02:16 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_728_(CCR) 02:16 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_729_(CCR) 02:16 Bp, your 300 looks like one of my future levels! 02:17 *330 02:17 728: SH. 02:17 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_330_(CCR) This? 02:17 Yes. 02:17 Just mine has 6 colors. 02:17 And IH for 729. 02:17 Really? 02:18 Yes. 02:18 Also, mine has less moves and locked ingredients. 02:18 It's similar to level 1014. 02:18 Popcorns at 1014 are nasty. 02:19 I didn't play 1014 yet. :/ 02:19 o/ 02:20 Hi Ryan. 02:20 Popcorns at some few spaces 5-color levels and 6-color levels are very horrible. 02:20 Hi. 02:20 784 is not an example :D 02:20 I just had the weirdest dream ever o_O 02:20 Huh? 02:20 784 is a very large board. 02:21 I was in a house, and all the rooms lead to another room and there were stairs that lead to the front door and there was a secret room inside the wall O_o 02:22 weird 02:22 Hi Enderman 02:22 hey 02:23 Hi lads. 02:23 * Storm2 decides that everyone needs tea 02:23 Hey Thunderstorm 02:30 By the way, my episode 29 is gonna have SIX ingredient levels. Rest is M and CO. 02:30 411, 414, 417, 419, 421, 425. 02:31 back 02:31 Hi Solstice and Enderman. 02:31 brb. :/ 02:32 Hi Flockky, Bye Flockky. 02:33 Why amI making a CO level when in my plan it is supposed to be a T? (fp animation) 02:35 Wonky Wonderland#comm-271872 02:36 @Chaney Your episode 29 has six ingredients levels!? No jelly ones? 02:36 I just recently noticed someone used profanity in the commentor's comment. :/ 02:36 I'm pretty sure that responds to Emma's comment. 02:37 No jelly. 02:37 And one of my episodes contains only CO, M and T. 02:37 Interesting episode. 02:37 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shiny_Swamp My episode 29. 02:37 7 jelly levels 02:38 3 ingredients and 3 orders 02:38 2 hybrid levels 02:38 This one (the one which contains only CO, M and T) was decided to my three friends. 02:38 Oh. 02:39 Are there any VH or IH levels? 02:39 I don't know. I am going to send it to them to rate. 02:40 My episode 29, has 2 insanely hard levels now. 02:40 At first, I decided to make this episode easier than Soda Swamp, but massively nerfed on Soda Swamp, this episode is harder. 02:40 I think my 414 is VH. 02:41 And 421 is IH. 02:41 My 414 is easy 02:41 421 is medium 02:41 418 and 424 are insanely hard 02:41 And 425 is pretty hard too. 02:41 all 3 ingredients levels are all easy 02:42 no order levels lower than medium 02:42 All order levels in this episode require yellow candies. 02:43 421 is ingredients+order level but this doesn't require yellow candies 02:43 415 requires the most yellow candies in my levels. 02:43 600 yellow candies anyone? 02:43 all levels in this episode contains yellow candies 02:44 Too much if no yellow candies in 5 or 4-color levels. 02:44 Within 30 moves, you have to collect 600 yellow candies. 02:44 Level 852 If this level were in my fanon, you can't confirm that this is six colors. 02:45 Someone asked me about types of very far away levels... 02:45 227, 728 and 929. 02:45 227 is already released. 02:46 728 - maybe I? 02:46 929 - I plan to make 929 something like my 314. 02:46 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_227_(CCR) First level that requires switching ingredients in order to win. 02:46 5 moves to drop a single ingredient. 02:46 :o 02:47 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_597_(CCR)/Versions First version of 597. 02:47 3 moves for 2 color levels. 02:47 4 colors. You have 211-like board. 02:47 That is V, Bp. 02:47 (V for Variable) 02:47 You can have lucky board, but you can also have unlucky board. 02:48 My 535 introduces third type of ingredient. 02:49 Banana? 02:50 No. 02:50 Strawberry. 02:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shirley_Temple 02:50 This episode name is like the drink in Restaurant City 02:50 *drinks 02:50 http://restaurantcity.wikia.com/wiki/Shirley_Temple 02:50 But no new ingredients like strawberry. 02:52 I was thinking of introducing lemons. 02:53 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_320_(CCR) 02:53 Buffed version of formerly hardest level in Candy Crush. 02:53 "12-move bombs spawn 4 every 2 moves. 02:53 Licorice swirls spawn 1 every 1 move(s). 02:53 If there are fewer than 33 licorice swirl(s) on screen, then the board spawns up to 33 when possible." 02:54 I hated both 65 and 320. 02:54 Dreamworld version of level 320 will be insanely hard as well. 02:55 Dreamworld version: 02:55 Same board 02:55 20 moves 02:55 8-move bombs 02:55 Bombs spawn 4 every 4 moves. Licorice swirls spawn 1 every 1 move(s). If there are fewer than 35 licorice swirl(s) on screen, then the board spawns up to 35 when possible. 02:55 Moonscale 3-6-8 02:55 I just heard an unknown song :/ 02:56 Moonstruck: 5>3 02:56 It was foreign language, so I didn't understand it :/ 02:57 Idk 02:57 In my Dreamworld, there are many levels to have 20 moves. 02:58 I won't make DW. 02:58 I already have one level type that is like DW Moves level. 02:59 Balance levels. 02:59 The third version of DW levels, there are some hybrid levels. 02:59 About 80+ levels out of 730. 03:09 dead 03:09 Yep... 03:10 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ACCR_Level_733.png 03:10 Ingredients level. 03:11 50 moves 03:11 5 hazelnuts and 5 cherries 03:11 4 colors 03:11 2 ingredients at a time. 03:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ACCR_Level_733_Notes.png 03:12 Is this level better than original? 03:14 MUCH better! 03:15 Maybe you have to switch ingredients to the correct column. 03:16 *Sometimes 03:18 Easy is fine? 03:19 Yes. 03:19 Or very easy? 03:22 Easy is fine. 03:24 Okay. Thank you for your comment. See you next time. 03:24 o\ 2015 09 26